custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tollubo
Wow, I must regester my astonishment that no one has yet to comment on this page. It's a very well-written article, and the MOC is fabulous! Liopleurodon 00:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It got Featured Article so I thought I should rewrite it a little. :P I'm glad you noticed! :D [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! I actually added the Featured Aricle Icon, as I noticed nobody had. The page history can confirm! Liopleurodon 01:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I was wondering who added that. Thanks. You saved me the trouble. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Over-done Why do people over-do their self M.O.C.? He's good, just overdone Sirrex4321 23:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but - out of interest - in what way is he overdone? Do you think he looks too bulky? :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] : He is a titan. What is up with this text? Sirrex4321 23:24, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, he is my main protagonist, so I thought he should look the part by giving him a larger stature. Besides, if I were to make him 'not-titan' he wouldn't have the same dramatic impact created by 'towering over' people that he exploits in the story. I guess it just makes him seem more threatening, which is a large chunk of his almost-sinister personality. Though it should probably be noted at this point that he isn't my ''self MOC anymore. He used to be, but he was demoted to secondary because I got bored of him. That honor has recently been given to Makuta Karabak, who's even bigger. :P :[[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com 'We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] New Tollubo Wow wow, even another Tollubo! I gotta say I prefer his Over Your Shoulder ''version, though :P Me too. :P That's how I picture him as a Toa. That's going to be his new primary form and he's going to adopt it once more for ''Judgment Day. :P The new Tollubo pics with the Katana... Stop being so awesome, please. Oh stawp, so the lime green-black form is Tollubo's primary Light form? Well, he ain't having them gold buttcheeks no more now ain't he :P Hey, now that I decided I had no more use for all my BIONICLE parts... Maybe I could do a version of Tollubo's primary Light form myself... Involving painting... A LOT of painting... Sounds good to me, only if you're good as well ;P Awesome, glad you like it. :P I'm pretty impressed with this version myself. Well, I'd prefer all official versions of Tollubo to have the same build, which would include the torso tire and Nuva chest which, unfortunately, don't come in white or pearl gold and I can imagine looking a pit awkward if painted, especially the rubber tire piece. You're of course welcome to build your own version that doesn't include these pieces, but I'm afraid I couldn't accept it as an official form. :/ Not unless you did an exact replica with different colors and a very convincing paint job of that tire, which is notoriously difficult to pull off. Well, I guess I could build a differently colored replica... I believe I own all of the needed parts (save the Katana, tho - guess I'll have to build the Photon Bolt Launcher as well :P), and as for the painting... I'll manage it :D Don't need no building instructions either! That'll do! :D Get it on! :D has won the BPY Award for 2013. |text=This article is considered of high quality among the contributors of this wiki, and the author should be proud. |image= Image:Cmaskov.png|100px default Project:Best Page of the Year desc none }}